


baby eboys

by alex_the_plant30



Series: eboys oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys In Love, Cheese toasties, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, colouring, idk what this is, im writing this in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_plant30/pseuds/alex_the_plant30
Summary: little alexcaregiver eboysjust cute i think
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Series: eboys oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997179
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. cheese toasties

Alex was sleeping in the king sized bed that he (and the rest of the boys shared). Alex had a dummy in his mouth as he held into a stuffed dog plushie (that looked a lot like Kenji). James and Will were in the living room watching Kitchen Nightmares as George made himself a cheese toastie in the kitchen. 

“James? Where is you?” Alex mumbled as he walked out of the bedroom, still holding onto his stuffed toy.  
“In the living room, Bubs.”  
“Otay! C’ming!”

Alex wandered down the corridor before arriving in the living room. As soon as he smelt the cheese toastie cooking in the kitchen, he sped up and dashed towards the kitchen.  
“Gee? What’s dat?”  
“It’s a cheese toastie, Al. Do you want to try one?”  
“Yesh, p’ease.” Alex said, as he looked at the frying pan.  
“M’kay well go sit down on the couch with James and Will and I’ll make you one, okay?”  
“Otay! ‘Fank you, Gee!” Alex said, as he leaned down a little to kiss George on the cheek. 

“James? Will? What you watchin’?”  
“Kitchen Nightmares, Baby. Do you wanna watch something else?”  
“Hm. S’ otay, chu and Will can watch it. I jus’ do my colourwing.”  
“That’s fine, Bubs.”  
“Where’s your colouring book, Al?”  
“Uhm… I ‘fink ‘s in my box. Wait! I goes lookie!”  
Will go up, off of the sofa to help Alex look for his colouring book. He kissed James on the cheek, before following after Alex into the half-office, half-playroom. The room was reasonably large, leaving enough space for each section. The office side of the room was just like the rest of the house, light brown colours, wooden furniture and white cupboard doors. On the playroom side, there was a large fluffy light-blue rug on the floor, a small bookshelf with some of Alex’s books in and a few stuffed animals, and, of course, the wall was lined with the many drawings and coloured-in pictures that Alex had done. 

“Can you find it, Al? Or do you need me to help you?”  
“I found it! Was in my box! Told chu!” Alex said happily, bouncing around as he looked for his pencils and markers.  
“Good job, Al! Will’s proud of ya.”  
“Can we goes back to de wiving room, p’ease?”  
“‘Course we can.”  
“Upies?” Alex said as he looked up at Will with his puppy eyes. Will nodded and knelt down so Alex could wrap his arms around his neck. Will stood up straight, holding Alex’s bum as he put his legs around his waist. 

The TV program had changed from Kitchen Nightmares to East Enders. James was no longer on the sofa but in the kitchen, talking to George as he, now, made two more toasties for him and Will. It was getting closer to six now so he thought they all might as well have the same thing for dinner. 

Will and Alex came back into the living room with his colouring book, pencils and markers. Will set the little down on a rug on the floor to let him start colouring. 

Just as Alex finished colouring in a little frog sat on a toadstool, George announced that he had finished making dinner for them. He got up off the floor and brought his book to the table. 

“Have you finished your picture, Al?”  
“Yeah! ‘Ere, lookie James!” Alex squealed as he held up his book to show the other three boys.  
“It’s lovely, Al!” James.  
“Yeh, ‘s very pretty.” George.  
“Do you wanna put it on the fridge? It’s good enough to be on there.” and Will. Alex flushed a deep red from the praise but he nodded his head to answer Will’s question. George brought out everyone’s dinner and put it on the coffee table, in front of the telly. 

“Can we’s watch sumfing else, p’ease? Dis borin’.”  
“‘Course. What do you wanna watch instead, Al?”  
“Uhm… Paw Patrol? P’ease?”  
“Sure, since you asked so nicely.”  
“Yay! Fank ‘ou, Gee!”. 

Once Alex had finished his meal, he stood up off the floor and sat in between Will and James as he carried on watching his TV program. His head was rested up against James’ shoulder. Will’s head was in Alex’s lap and George’s head was on Will’s chest. 

Alex was starting to fall asleep about half an hour after he had finished eating. He yawned and rubbed his head up against James’ shoulder to let him know.  
“Is my baby tired? Do you wanna go to sleep, Al?” Alex nodded as Will lifted his head up from Alex’s lap to let him be carried away by James. 

“‘S my turn with Al tonight. You drop ‘im off and I’ll be there in a minute.” George said as he sat up, straddling Will’s thighs.  
“M’kay. Haven’t spent much time with Will today anyways.” Will sat up and pressed a kiss to the corner of George’s mouth. George hummed in approval but got up to walk to their bedroom.  
“Love yah, G.”  
“Love you too, square face.”


	2. ladybird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george finds a ladybird in the garden but when he brings it to show james and will, it's gone. he sulks a little, but it quickly come back.

Alex and George were out in the backyard, playing around in the dirt, near the flowers. The garden was split into two with a hedge separating the two sections. The larger half was mostly grass, lined with areas of dirt with flowers and bushes planted into it. The other half (only accessible by a gap in the tall hedge) had a shed and another small patch of dirt which housed lettuces.

George had spotted a little ladybird sitting on a leaf of the rose bush that sat to the left of the garden. He stood up and walked over to it and stared at the small bug sitting on the leaf.   
“Gee? What chu doin’?”   
“Shh… Look, ‘s a bug.”

Alex had walked over to George and sat down behind him, putting his hands on George’s shoulders. Alex looked at the bug and smiled.  
“‘S pwetty!”  
“Mhm. Jus’ like you!” George giggled as he tore his eyes away from the insect. Alex blushed and giggled back as he nuzzles his head to George’s neck. George looked back to the leaf that the ladybird was sitting on and he put his hand on the leaf to get the bug to crawl on it, and it did. George’s smile widened.

“Al! Al! Look!” George said as he slowly moved his hand to show Alex.  
“Wow! ‘S so red ‘n spotty.”  
“Mhm! Let’s go show James ‘n Will!”  
“M’kay! Wait for me!”

George and Alex stood up, George holding the ladybird gently in one hand, and the other holding Alex’s hand. Just as they stepped into the conservatory (greenhouse type thing), George looked into the palm of his hand and the insect was gone. George whimpered as he looked back at Alex, showing him his empty palm. Alex could tell George was sad that the ladybird had flew away; his eyes began watering and his bottom lip jutted out a little. 

“‘S okay, Gee. We can look for another one!”  
“Buh- Is gone!”  
“Hmmm… Well maybe dey went back to dier famiwy.” Alex said as George rubbed his head into his shoulder.   
“Do chu wanna go inside? We can watch sumfing on TV!” George nodded, squeezing Alex’s hand again. Alex smiled and tugged on George’s hand to pull him in the house. 

Alex and George had cuddled up on the couch after James helped them to turn it on and set it to Cartoon Network. George was sat up, his back resting on the sofa arm and Alex’s head was on his chest.   
“Chu feeling better, Gee?”  
“Little bit.”  
“M’kay den.”

Alex had fallen asleep after an episode of Chowder. George was also beginning to nod off when a small speck of red appeared in front of him. He sat very still as the red dot landed on his nose.   
“Al? Wake up! There’s something on my nose.” George whisper-yelled. Alex grumbled but opened his eyes to look at George. Alex gasped and giggled.  
“The ladybird! ‘S back!” George smiled and giggled back.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is  
> definitely didnt write this in class ahah  
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
